Premier emploi
by Fanhouse07
Summary: [Fanfiction Aventures] Tout est dans le titre, les Aventurier acomplissent leur première quête
Bonsoir les gens! Je me présente, Fanhouse, connue aussi sous le nom de Steelbender. C'es la première fois que je poste une fanfic sur autre chose que House MD... Ca fait tout bizarre ^^

Pour ceux qui me suivent et auraient cliqué sur le lien par inadvertance, je ne peux que vous conseiller de regarder Aventures, une web-série d'un jeu de rôle sur papier avec comme joueur les illustres Joueurs du Grenier, Bob Lennon, Krayn, et Mahyar, le MJ sadique qui enchaînent les saisons d'epicness, de drama et surtout de méga barres de rire!  
Bref, allez voir, Aventures, c'est le bien ^^

Bonne lecture, enjoy, and review! =)

* * *

Première quête.

Le soir tombait sur le cratère. Grunlek, Balthazar et Théo tuaient le temps comme ils le pouvaient depuis tôt le matin. Voilà 3 semaines que les aventuriers s'ennuyaient profondément en attendant qu'un riche client (ou une cliente, si possible avait réclamé Bob) réponde à leur annonce et demande les services de leur groupe. Ils s'étaient installés dans une vieille tour abandonné à une demi lieue de la ville la plus proche en attendant la clientèle.

Shin était sorti en début d'après-midi, ne pouvant tenir une journée entière à l'intérieur. Théo lisait les écrits de l'église de la lumière, Grunlek jouait aux osselets et Balthazar marmonnait des incantations bizarres et ésotériques dans son coin.

Ils sursautèrent quand un Shin surexcité fit irruption dans la pièce en criant :

\- On a une quête !

Théo ferma son livre d'un coup sec et se leva avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Bien, je commençait à me dire que j'allais devoir brûler Bob pour remplir mes quotas.

\- Ça marchera pas de toute façon. Ricana Bob, ramassant son bâton.

Grunlek empocha ses osselets.

\- Tu peux nous en dire plus ?

\- Une histoire de vols... Répondit le demi-élémentaire, évasivement. Dépêchez vous, la lune est déjà visible et le voleur n'agit que de nuit !

* * *

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, les aventuriers étaient assis autour d'une table dans une chaumière entourée de vergers. Shin restait aussi impassible qu'il le pouvait devant les regards noirs que lui jetaient ses compagnons de route.  
Oui, leurs employeurs habitaient un taudis ! C'est pas pour autant qu'ils étaient pauvres... Si ?

\- Ça fait maintenant un mois que ça dure. Dit le paysan, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année à qui il manquait la moitié des dents. Le voleur vient toutes les nuits et emporte à chaque fois 4 ou 5 livres de pommes. Si ça continue comme ça, je n'aurai plus rien à vendre d'ici le prochain jour de marché !

Grunlek, Bob et Théo se jetèrent des regards en biais. Ils savaient que Shin n'avait jamais eu la folie des grandeurs et compatissait facilement avec le premier gueux venu, mais des demandes comme ça, c'était dramatique !

\- Vous avez déjà vu le voleur ? Demanda Grunlek, acceptant le fait qu'ils allaient commencer par des basses besognes pour se faire connaître.

Le paysan ouvrit la bouche, mais Théo le devança.

\- Vous savez compter au moins ? Parce que je doute qu'il vide votre verger en 2 jours ! Lança le paladin avec agacement. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ? Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de ses compagnons.

\- On n'a rien d'autre à faire, et j'aimerais tester mon dernier sort ! Répondit Bob.

\- Effectivement, un pyromage qui teste ses trouvailles dans un verger, quelle bonne idée !

Devant l'air apeuré du paysan, il ajouta avec une certaine animosité :

\- C'est du sarcasme !

\- R-ramenez moi le voleur en vie si possible. Demanda le paysan. J'ai des soupçon sur le voisin, et j'aimerai vraiment l'amener devant la justice, si possible.

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir fait le planton pendant trois semaines dans une tour, les aventuriers se retrouvèrent à faire le planton de nuit dans un verger, sans feu et sans distraction afin de ne pas être repérés et de ne pas manquer le voleur.

Shin s'était mis en hauteur, afin d'avoir une vue globale du verger, Grunlek s'était mis au centre du champ, mettant à profit sa vision nocturne, Théo et Bob étaient chacun à un bout du champ, le paladin à porté de voix de sa monture, s'étant recouvert d'une cape noir afin de rester discret et le pyromancien prêt à invoquer ses pouvoirs pour rabattre leur cible sur Théo.

La nuit était froide, la lune éclairant agréablement les pommiers que surveillaient les aventuriers. Le chant des oiseaux nocturne était la seule chose audible. C'est dans ces conditions idéales que Grunlek entendit le craquement d'une branche. Il se retourna vivement vers la source du bruit et plissa les yeux, essayant de détailler la masse noir qui se faufilait presque sans bruit entre les arbres, un sac vide par dessus l'épaule.

Le sifflement d'une flèche lui indiqua que Shin aussi avait vu le malfrat, qui se figea quand le projectile de glace se planta dans un tronc juste à côté de lui.

Il partit en courant dans la direction opposée à la flèche, se dirigeant sans le savoir vers le nain.

Grunlek serra son poing mécanique, prêt à frapper, mais l'ombre bifurqua sur sa droite, ayant apparemment entendu le bruit du métal se pliant.

Le nain se lança à sa poursuite, bien que sa taille le désavantageait, mais savait que Théo, vers qui ils se dirigeaient, n'allait pas tarder à surgir, bouclier en avant.

En effet, le paladin chargea le voleur, et le projeta en arrière avec son bouclier.

\- Mais non ! S'exclama Shin. Tu viens de le tuer !

L'archer se trompait, le voleur se rattrapa de manière assez impressionnante par un saut périlleux arrière et repartit en courant en direction de Bob.

Celui ci avait préparé son incantation depuis qu'il avait entendu la première flèche de Shin et la lança droit devant lui en criant :

\- Je suis la mort et la destructiooooon! Crains moi, miséraaaable !

Alors qu'il hurlait ces mots, un cheval d'apparence spectrale, avec une crinière et une queue constituées de flammes bleues se rua vers le voleur qui tomba au sol, prit de panique et rampa désespérément en direction de Théo, se disant que finalement, les coups de bouclier, c'était pas si terrible. Il fut coupé net dans son élan par Shin qui avait sauté de son arbre pour atterrir pile devant lui.

\- Tu es fait, vil voleur de pommes ! Lança le demi-élémentaire, une flèche pointée sur sa cible.

\- Oui ! Je me rends ! Mais par pitié, ne laissez pas cette abomination me dévorer !

-Ha haaa ! Ça a marché ! S'exclama Bob avec fierté, en caressant l'encolure de son invocation.

Théo observait la bête d'un œil critique, se demandant si c'était une hérésie ou non, tandis que Grunlek attachait les mains du voleur.

\- Je vais l'appeler Brasier. Dit Bob en faisant disparaître le cheval.

\- Quelle originalité ! Railla Théo. Lumière ! Viens ici !

Le groupe d'aventuriers rentra à la chaumière avec leur proie, se demandant quel genre de récompense ils allaient recevoir.

* * *

Le paysan retira la cagoule d'un coup sec, révélant le visage de...

\- Billy ?!

\- Et notre récompense ? Réclama Bob, n'ayant aucune envie d'assister à cette scène.

\- Comment as-tu pu, Billy, j'avais confiance en toi !

-Ben... L'argent, bien sur ! Répondit Billy.

\- Notre récompense ? Demanda à nouveau Bob.

Les deux autres l'ignorèrent.

\- Mais je te vends mes pommes à prix d'or, avais-tu vraiment besoin de les voler ?

\- Notre récompense ?

\- La boulangerie ne fait plus assez de bénéfices, j'ai besoin de baisser mes coûts de production !

\- BON ! Vous nous donnez notre récompense, où je lui coupe les mains ! Cria Théo.

Le boulanger et le paysan le regardèrent d'un air abasourdi.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit plus tôt ?

Une lueur dangereuse apparût dans la paume du pyromancien.  
Grunlek lui saisit l'avant-bras, s'adressant à leur employeur.

\- Nous vous laissons régler vos différents, mais si vous pouviez faire cela après nous avoir récompensé, cela nous arrangerait. Nous aimerions partir.

Le paysan acquiesça et leur donna un sac.

Arrivés dans la tour, Théo laissa exploser sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Je résume : je suis un paladin de la Lumière, j'ai passé 12 ans à m'entraîner à l'épée la lance et au bouclier, à la maîtrise de la foudre, à la diplomatie - Bob ricana – à apprendre les lois divines, tout ça pour attraper un putain de voleur de pommes ! Et notre récompense c'est quoi ?

\- Tu t'attendais pas à un coffre remplis d'or, quand même ? Dit Grunlek.

\- Une caisse de CIDRE ! Je vais même pas pouvoir me bourrer la gueule pour oublier vos sales tronches !

\- Et moi je vais pas pouvoir aller au putes.

\- Je vois pas de quoi vous vous plaignez. Dit Shin en ouvrant une bouteille. C'est le nectar des dieux !

\- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais prospecter pour des quêtes.


End file.
